Existence
by PPLyra
Summary: "It's hard enough breaking a limited edition 3DS that a girl cherished, but breaking her feelings like a thin layer of ice is another thing..." (AU. Not related, but Elsa has powers. Story includes characters from Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph. Also Pokemon games. Rated M for swearing, violence and dark/death scenes.)
1. Cracked Ice

**Rating: **R/M (Contains coarse language. Future dark themes, such as blood and gore)

**Summary: **It's hard enough breaking a limited edition 3DS that a girl cherished, but breaking her feelings like a thin layer of ice is another thing...

**A/N:** Modern AU. They're not sisters. Story includes characters from _Tangled_ and _Wreck-It Ralph_. This Fic will have 10-15 Chapters. Very short.

* * *

**Existence  
**_Chapter One: Cracked Ice.  
_By: PPLyra

* * *

"_FUCK!_ HELL TO THE YEAH!"

The words that a fellow platinum-blonde haired girl had shouted to the skies and made the people around her glare at her in shocked like she just shot someone in the head with a shotgun. A few started to whisper and the rest just kept walking away from her. The girl was dressed in a black shirt covered with white skull designs and plain black loose jeans that were covered in rips. She also wore a fully unbuttoned blue, white and black hooded plaid shirt on top. The sleeves were scrunched up to her elbows to show she was clearly wearing black and blue striped long fingerless gloves. It was a typical normal Friday afternoon in Arendelle. Cloudy skies and slight cold wind coming in. It was currently May, the first month of Winter. The weather had been playing up lately. It was cold during evening, very hot in the morning and warm throughout the day with a little showers of rain coming in and out, even though the sun was out.

It was like four seasons in one day.

It had been months... maybe years since she had an expression that made her look like an idiot smirking at herself out in public. She was grinning from ear to ear. It did hurt a little because she hasn't been this happy for a while now. _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!_ She started to pace faster than usual. Her hand swiftly pulled out a sugar-cane flavoured juice-box from her small satchel and started to sip it from her excitement causing to bite the white bendy straw to prevent herself from shouting again. Her long braid playfully hanged over her shoulder and on top of the left-side of her chest when she turned around a corner of the street. Her long bangs were spiky and covered her forehead, almost touching her eyes. She had her eyes locked at the item in her hands. It was a small ice-blue coloured hand-held console and which she rapidly tapped on the buttons in a hurry as she made her way towards the closest bus station to get home.

"Fuck yes. Fuck yes! Shiny Eevee, you're mine!" She kept smirking like some goof-ball while she continued to pace, not looking where she was going. She already knew her way around the place and looking to where she was walking was like walking in her own bedroom blindfolded. And which her bedroom had her clothes on the floor. It didn't look like a floor. It was more like the closet itself since all her clothes piled like hills.

Just as she made it to the bus station, another girl with red-orange, twin braided pigtails whom was dressed in a wool-fleeced material green coloured shirt that her neck and shoulder blades were exposed and brown shorts that were covered with six pop-out pockets was running out the bus in a flash, holding a big pink backpack close. _Oh, hell. The school is going to close any minute now. I have to get there fast if I want to get a free chocolate sundae from the canteen! Stupid Rapunzel and her love-life with Eugene stories!_ She sighed deeply, shaking her head no in frustration.

Busy paying full attention to her console and ignoring the world, the platinum-blonde girl did not take noticed there was someone running out the bus she was headed to. _Yes! I am sooo close to having a shiny Glace-_

_**...CRASH!**_

The two girls collided that moment. Painful shouts came from the two. The red-haired girl had landed on the pavement three inches away from the platinum-blonde girl. The juice-box that was held was spilt everywhere between the two, especially on the console. The backpack was thrown away from the owner of the bag.

After a while of feeling like getting hit by a speeding train, the two girls recovered from the accident. Both moaning in pain. People crowded around them, making sure there was no injury. "Owwwchie..." the pigtail haired girl moaned and rubbed her sides. She sat up, upon seeing her bag wasn't in her hands so she took it then she realized the other person beside her item. "What the..."

There was soft crying coming out of the other girl, holding her console close. "Muh-My Glaceon-themed-3DS!..." she cried. "It's... destroyed... My shiny Eevee... No. I didn't get to save it... Nononono. This can't be happening, no..." She placed her arms around her legs, crying. Her 3DS fell on the ground lightly. The juice she was drinking clearly shown it damaged the system and there were visible cracks all over the dual screens. There was nothing viewed on the screens except cracks.

Seeing this, the red-haired girl crawled up to the sobbing girl and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Her body felt cold as ice even though the girl wore a warm shirt. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll replace your 3DS, don't worry. I can get you a new one. Even a shiny- whatever shiny you were murmuring, all right? We're close to the game shop, if you forgive me, I'll replace it, no matter what cost." Realizing she was talking too much, she sat back to give the other girl some space.

The other girl looked up at her, her aqua-blue eyes stared at her. The smile she had earlier was gone and been replaced by a frown. She had been biting her lower lip and it was bleeding. Her whole face was damp. She looked like a mess. "No you can't. My 3DS is limited edition! This is the only copy that exists in this world!" Ice began to form around the concrete of the sobbing girl. Encircling her. Cracking noises of ice were heard in every inch whilst it spread around. The ice didn't seem to touch her or the other people's feet. Only the ground seemed to be covered in thin layer of see-through ice.

The ice continued to spread until the other girl gasped from what she saw, looking around her surroundings and eventually the ice had slowly stopped spreading all over the place. The wind picked up and started to get much chillier than before. The red-haired girl rubbed her arms with her hands to get warm and had a confused and aghast look on her face while staring at the other girl. "Wait, what... You-You're that... girl..." She blinked and crawled back a little just as the ice from the ground touched her fingertips, "...Ice Queen."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **'Till next time, guys!

-PPLyra.


	2. Icesolated

**A/N:** First chapter was so short. I apologize, so here's the next chapter, which is longer! I better get their past out of the way.

* * *

**Existence**  
_Chapter Two: Icesolated._  
By: PPLyra

* * *

It wasn't a long time ago she had met the _Ice Queen_ at her school. It wasn't much of a first meeting to be exact. It was more like seeing a random girl who was smart like Lisa Simpson, was always alone, made no friends, passed all her exams without studying all night and getting the best marks and grades in all her classes. Minus playing the sax, of course. And other than that, she was getting bullied from almost everyone at school for being smart.

And that girl may be one of the brightest kid at her University, but she never cared what other people think about her. She kept everything bottled up inside.

She attended school everyday and never missed any classes. Whenever people walk passed her, they felt a slight chill strike inside their bodies straight through their bones that they could just collapse or even put themselves inside an oven just to get warm. They found it very creepy. She was always at the library, stacking books on her table to ignore the world. To her point of view, reading different type of books, especially supernatural themes, would always takes her away from that world.

Those were the main reasons why they refer her as _Ice Queen_ for being so cold.

But that one ordinary day, when she had seen the Ice Queen for the first time during lunchtime was a little different... but as usual, once the Ice Queen had grabbed her lunch from the cafeteria, she wore her usual expression that she always had on her face like she could murder someone by her look. She wore a dark-red loose jersey that had her hoodie up and light-brown baggy shorts. Her messy bangs were spiking out the hoddie and her long braid was hanging outside her left shoulder. Her small black satchel was wrapped around her body as usual. Small books were neatly stacked inside there. She held her tray of food close to her body, looking around the noisy lunch room. It was filled of screaming and shouting from the other students there. Food and pencils were thrown around. She always stood there like a statue and stared at them everytime she was there.

No-one even bothered making friends with her.

No-one even bothered asking her to take a seat at their tables.

No-one even seen her smile.

No-one even know if she has teeth.

But then again, no-one even know why she was even treated that way.

"Oi, Ice Queen!" someone familiar called out. "Yeah, you!"

The platinum-blonde girl tighten the grip on her food-tray. Ice started to form at her shaking fingertips and onto the edge of the tray. She blinked and shook her head no. She didn't want to face the other person because she already knew who it was, so she turned the other way to ignore the other person. Her feet began to walk faster.

The other person wasn't too happy about that. "Don't walk away from me, biatch!" the other person growled.

Suddenly, the Ice Queen felt a tug on her shoulder as she was forced to be turned around to face the other person who was calling out her nickname. She winced in pain from the sudden touch as the tray of food was knocked off her grasp. She fell on the ground with her food. The milk poured down from its container, the egg and ham sandwich landed on her legs and the apple fell down and was earned bruises all over.

People in the lunch room started to laugh. They always found it very entertaining to see the Ice Queen being bullied. Some of them pointed at her and others threw scrunched up papers at her for more laughs. She sat on the ground with her legs half crossed and her hands placed beside her sides. Sounds of soft footsteps were heard as three sets of feet came into view. The girl looked up and saw familiar faces.

Two females and one male. Just by their smug-butt-ugly faces made the Ice Queen's facials more angrier than before.

The one in the middle had a bob-cut platinum-blonde hair and had long bangs that covered her brown thin eye-liner drawn eyebrows. Her skin was fairly tanned. Her periwinkle coloured eyes stared at the girl. Her eyelashes were thick that they were covered with mascara. Her cheeks were rosy and had shiny red lips. The outfit she wore was really girly. The hat she had was strawberry designed. Green on top and magenta all over. The sports-like jacket had green collars and was dark pink. It had two white diagonal lines across the sleeves. Underneath was a pink dress with a white curvy line across the bottom of the skirt. She had white gloves on. Her stockings were light pink with white stripes all over. And on the bottom she had red-pink coloured shoes. She was holding a strawberry flavoured lollipop. She playfully popped it out her mouth. "I told you, you can't ignore me," she said, popping the treat back inside her mouth. "Yeah."

_Taffyta..._

The girl that stood beside Taffyta had fair skin and green eyes. Her mint-green hair is off shoulder, has short bangs and tied in two pigtails. She wore a brown and pink cupcake beanie that had a toy candle sticking of out it. Its fake flame was lit up. Her outfit is a shiny pink jacket and a Japanese school skirt. Inside her open jacket was a brown striped shirt. Her legs were covered with chocolate-brown leggings with pink polka dots. Her black boots has pink shoelaces. "Heh...!" she said, with her hand on her hip.

_Candlehead..._

The boy who stood on the right side had orange blonde pixie like hair with the bangs were curled on the tip and had royal blue eyes. Dark maroon jacket had gold stripes ribbon on bottom, on the folded sleeves. He wore dark maroon plain pants and shoes. There was an orange fleeced shirt with two gold stripes parallel the front. On his head sat a Reese's Peanut butter cupcake holder shaped cap. He had his hands on his hips and replaced his smug-face with a pouty face. "I'm not supposed to be here, but whatever," he said, giggling to himself then pouted again.

_Rancis..._

"It's so good to see you, Ice Queen," Taffyta greeted. She let out her left hand to try and help up the girl on the ground.

The Ice Queen made a angrier face and just sat there without moving. _Hmph!_

"Oi. I'm trying to offer my hand here to help and the least you could do is grab it for me to help you up."

The Ice Queen looked disgusted and swiftly shook her head no. _Like hell I'm going to hold your hand!_

"Yeah. If you want it to be that way, fine. Sit on the ground like a piece of _sh__it_ you really are."

"What a joke you are," said the green-haired girl.

"I love it when you look so scared!" said the boy.

"You can't even stand up for yourself. Pity..."

"Why don't you just quit this school, go home to your mommy and never come back?!"

The Ice Queen was getting more angrier by the minute the three were bullying her. Her hands were clenching against the ground as if she could just grip the pavement to scrunch it like paper. She growled softly, but with all the laughing around her, no-one heard her. Her fingers were beginning to turn white. Ice began to form at her fingertips slowly and onto the ground she was sitting on.

"Hey! Stop that!" someone exclaimed.

Everyone in the lunch room went dead silent at the sudden shouting, even the three bullies and the Ice Queen.

"If it isn't the infamous Vanellope Von Schweetz?" said the leader of the pack.

The girl walked up between the fight. She was slightly shorter than the pink-outfit girl. Her hair was long and it was tied up in a ponytail with a pink licorice shaped hair band and was covered with candy and lollipop hair-clips. The outfit she wore was a blue-green jersey with a hoodie. A Japanese styled dark-brown skirt, blue-green and white leggings and black shoes covered the bottom of her body. She didn't look very pleased. "Get the _fu__ck_ out of my cafeteria, Taffyta! Or I'll wipe your stupid smug with a scraper, along with your ugly mascara!"

Taffyta had a confused face and looked at her companions, who looked back at her. She tried to look offended. "Ooh, I'm so afraid!..." she said and laughed at her own sarcastic joke.

"I said _leave. _Or do you want me to escort you out the door by calling my friend, Ralph?"

Taffyta twitched her lip. She knew Ralph. He was tall and big. Getting dragged by him was like getting pushed by a huge truck.

Vanellope just growled softly at Taffyta, who was unnerved.

"Well, yeah. Whatever," Taffyta moaned and turned to her companions. "Rancis, Candlehead. Let's go." She took one more look at other platinum-blonde girl before walking away. "Stay sweet, Ice Queen!" She then laughed.

"Whatever you say, Taffyta," Rancis moaned and walked off with his friend.

"Bye-bye, Ice Queeeeen," Candlehead cheerfully said, following Taffyta.

Once the three were out of sight, Vanellope turned around and looked at the other girl. She was already trying to pick up her things. "I'm so sorry about that _bit__ch_, Elsa," she said, picking up the bruised apple. "Say, I'll let you on a treat. Put these food on the rubbish and I'll give you new lunch, plus my famous _Cherry Bomb_ cherries caramelized with chocolate. How about it?"

_Yes. That sounds good, I guess_. Elsa nodded.

* * *

From afar, at a table that was nearby a window, a familiar known red-haired girl was watching the whole incident. She wore a white long-sleeve that had a cute red heart in the middle with the words "Fall In Love" written in black ink. On top was a light brown and dark brown comfy thick open vest. The hoodie was on top of her head. It had fluff around the edge of the hood. On her hands she had fingerless mittens. On the bottom, she had denim coloured tight jeans and cream coloured boots. She was one of the few that didn't laugh along with the other students. She had her eyes locked at the girl who was getting bullied. She had been staring since the Ice Queen stood there.

"Anna-Banana! Stop gawking at the Ice Queen!" a short-haired-brunette girl who was sitting next to her said. She was wearing everything purple in different shades. A scarf, trench coat, jeans and shoes. "I know you were just transferred here two days ago and all, but this is just plain ridiculous!"

"...Wait, what?! Who said I was..." she slightly flushed. "Never mind..." She then looked down at her food. It was different from Elsa's. It was fruit salad. She twirled her fork like a baton whilst her chin rested on her left hand. She looked at the Ice Queen again, who was now getting a new tray of food from Vanellope. "Tell me something, Punzie... Who is that girl?"

"Oh, her? That's the Ice Queen!" Rapunzel replied.

"I meant her real name. Not her nickname, _dumba__ss_."

"Don't call me a _dumba__ss_, you _dumba__ss_!"

"Answer my question properly, then!"

Rapunzel sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking at the blonde short-haired boy who was sitting across from her, forking all his food into his mouth. He just worn plain black cotton outfit with mittens. "Her real name is Elsa. They call her Ice Queen 'cause she's always alone and acts so cold." She looked back at Anna when she looked at her. "It's not only _that_ kind of cold I'm mentioning here. When you walk past her or make her angry, ice comes out her fingertips. It's weird I say." She forked a couple of sliced fruits and ate it. "Stay 'way frum hur," she said, saying her sentence while her mouth was still chewing.

_Elsa? A strange name. Sure, I've heard or Elesa, Alyssa, Ella and Alice... but not Elsa..._ "But, why? It's not like she'll hurt me. I'm not going to poke fun at her," the other girl said, shaking her head slightly.

"I know you won't, but it's best to keep distance just in case..."

Anna blinked a few times, then looked back at Elsa. She was now walking away from the lunch room, gripping her newly stocked food-tray. When she was at the doorway, she turned her head and looked directly at Anna, who was still staring at her. It felt like Elsa knew that Anna was staring at her. Anna's cheeks deliciously blushed at the sight of the other girl that her freckles were seen much clearer now. The platinum-blonde girl was so gorgeous. It was like seeing a newborn baby. There was no emotion seen at Elsa's eyes. They just looked so lonely and very blue. The staring only lasted for a minute until the platinum-blonde girl decided to look away to head out the room.

Anna hit herself in the side of her head to stop herself from staring at the doorway Elsa went through. _...You stupid __fu__c_k... Stop staring!

* * *

When Anna arrived home that afternoon at half past five, she decided to help her mom making dinner. She was quiet while she set up the table. Her mom was confused. "Anna, honey. What's wrong? You haven't said a word all afternoon since you got here," her mom said. She had short brown hair and slightly taller than her daughter. "How was school?"

"Pretty good," Anna replied, but then she stopped placing the fork she was holding onto the dinner table. "It's just..." She squinched her eyes a little, staring at the utensil she held.

"Oh?" her mom wondered. "What happened?"

The freckled girl looked up at her mom, who was holding a small pot in her hand and a wooden spoon on the other. "Th-This gorgeous girl named Elsa at school was getting bullied."

Her mom walked over to the dinner table and placed the items she held onto the table. "Did you happen to help Elsa?" She sat down on the chair.

"No, I couldn't," Anna said, finally placing the fork on the table and sat herself across from her mom. "But someone who was brave enough did." She sighed deeply. "...And even if I did, I'd make myself a fool out there and probably will be bullied too."

"Don't fret about it. I'm sure it'll work out."

Anna just flashed her mom a smile. Their dinner continued without any word between them.

That night, Anna laid back on her bed, with her hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. Her mind was filled with Elsa, the Ice Queen and... Elsa. She couldn't stop wondering why she was getting bullied when she done nothing wrong.

_Why would anyone bully Elsa?_

_Why can't she stand up for herself?_

_Why doesn't she have any friends?_

_Why does her face shows no emotions?_

_Why does she have beautiful eyes?_

_Why does... _Anna sighed. _...Why the heck am I even thinking about her?_

Anna grabbed a pillow to hit herself with it and grumbled. She laid back on her bed, not knowing what else to think of, she slowly drifted to sleep, still thinking about the girl in her sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** First of all... THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW (3), FAVOURITE (9) AND FOLLOW (26). My nose is actually dripping as I'm writing this for my silent squeals for days. It's winter here. I don't reply to my Reviews (even in deviantART), but keep them coming!

For those of you who have no idea who Taffyta, Candlehead or Rancis are, they're from Wreck-It Ralph. They bullied Vanellope in the movie. It was my sisters' idea for Vanellope and Ralph in my Fic, so it kind of sparked in my brain (WHAT BRAIN?!) to use the three in my story instead of random kids picking on Elsa. Till then, bye guys. STAY AWESOME!

-PPLyra.


	3. Conceal

**Author's Rants:** I changed the genre from Hurt/Comfort/Suspense to Tragedy/Angst. Future writing stuff. (Blame my Zodiac for being the scales. I can't make up my mind!) Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**Existence**  
_Chapter Three: Conceal.  
_By: PPLyra

* * *

_I haven't seen Elsa at school since eleven days ago after the incident at the cafeteria and here she is, all hurt because of what I've done._ It was starting to get colder than before. To Anna, it wasn't her thing staying rigid as a statue when she was freezing cold from the sudden change of the atmosphere. Even her lips were still. They went dry from the cold that she had to lick her lips to moisten them. Moving her body was one of the things her body does when she was cold, but somehow she was just sitting there. She had been staring at the Ice Queen in awe for a while now.

One old looking, short grey-haired man came to view. "Monsterr!" he yelled, pointing at Elsa. With his force at the tip of his hand, he ended up slipping on ice. He sat up and sneezed. A bit of snot came out of his nostril so he wiped it off and shivered slightly. He then looked at Elsa again. His fake wig ripped off and he doesn't realized. "Monster!" he repeated.

Elsa looked at him in fear and hatred. She didn't like being called a _monster_. She looked at her fingerless blue and black striped gloves. _No, Elsa. Conceal._ She started to breathe deeply and she closed her eyes. _Don't feel, Elsa. Conceal, don't feel. You can do this._ Her fingertips started to shake. _Conceal, don't- feel!_ "Nuugh!" Elsa exclaimed, ripped her eyes open and clenched her fists, trying to control herself. Her knuckles were turning white and ended up making her palms bleed a little from her long uneven nails. Small amount of blood stained her cotton-material gloves. _Oh, God. No! Elsa! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them know!_ Her hands were shaking uncontrollably now. She placed her clenched hands onto her head and her face was strained. _Concealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeel! Don'tletthemknow!_ She let out a small growl.

That second, Elsa stood up, bolted away and passed through people. Her shoes didn't slip. It was like the ice was nothing to her. "Wait up!" Anna called out, getting on her knees. It was very slippery. Elsa made it look so easy running off on ice like it was nothing. Anna looked up and picked up the console that the other girl had left. She closed it quickly and slipped it inside her backpack. She then tried to stand up again. "Woaah!" After a few stumbles, Anna finally stood up and followed Elsa.

Luckily she was still in sight.

The ice was no longer to be seen to wherever Elsa was heading to. Anna then picked up her speed to catch up at the runaway girl. Elsa was sprinting passed people and sometimes crashing onto them, but she kept going. Behind her, the red-haired girl clumsily ran passed the people, saying, "Sorry!", "Excuse me!", "Out of the way!" and "Coming through!"

From hearing her voice, Elsa turned around and saw Anna. Not looking to where she headed, she suddenly crashed onto a table of a cafe. The people who were seated there were slightly shocked. One woman grabbed her purse and gripped it close to her. The other woman moved back. Elsa was on her knees from the accident, but before she could get away, Anna reached to her. "Stop running away from me!" she exclaimed.

When Elsa's balance was back, she quickly stood up, but Anna grabbed on her plaid shirt to prevent her getting away. "Eoowch!" Elsa exclaimed. She stopped and turned around to face Anna. She was taller and had to look down, tugging her shirt. "_Fucking_ God damn it, girl! Stop stalking me!"

Anna looked at her, her grasp on the other girl was tighter. "No," she said, calmly. "Why did you run?!"

Elsa sighed and looked down. The chilly wind made Anna shiver, but it doesn't effect Elsa. She just stood there. "Did..." she said after a minute of silence, "did Vanellope or someone paid you to talk to me?" she asked. "Yet breaking my 3DS as well?"

Anna was confused that she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" she replied. "That chick who owns the cafeteria? No! I just want to replace your 3DS. It's my responsibility to replace it because I broke it." She saw the taller girl shaking her head in frustration. "I said... I want to replace your-"

"You don't understand, do you?!" Elsa interrupted. "As I said before, that Glaceon themed 3DS is limited edition and it was given to me by someone who already past away." She clenched her stained fists. "Tha-That's why i-it can't be replaced..."

Anna was stunned. She didn't know what to say. It was sudden that Elsa would just say things like that. "Oh," Anna found her voice, "I'm... sorry..."

"Well, don't be," Elsa responded quickly. "I was the one who killed her..."

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. Why would Elsa hurt anyone? She seemed harmless from the way she was treated a few days ago. She surely didn't look like someone who can hurt anything, even a fly. The red-haired girl let go off the shirt she held and walked closer to the taller girl. "Wait. What do you mean?!" she asked curiously.

Elsa looked up to the other direction she was supposed to be running to before and started to walk away. "I don't have time for this," she sighed.

"Elsa, hold up!" Anna exclaimed, following the other girl and walked by her side, looking at her, but Elsa just seemed to look straight ahead with a poker-faced look.

"I don't know how you knew my real name, but I don't care. _F__ucking_ get lost before I lose my temper!" She began to pace faster.

Anna just kept following. She was still looking at her while picking up the pace. "If it makes you feel better, my name is Anna. Though my cousin, Rapunzel, likes to call me Anna-banana. Stupid, huh? My close guy friend, Kristoff, he calls me Feisty-pants. Weird, I say. When I first met him, I wore a dress, yet he called me Feisty-pants! Uhm, so I don't mind what you want to call me. Anna-bandana is fine, if you want. I don't like bandanas, but you get it. ... Wait, what? Oh, God. I'm talking too much crap here!"

Elsa stopped walking and finally looked at Anna straight in the eyes, who stopped walking as well. "Wow," she said, still with a straight face. "Am-u-sing." Her voice sounded so dull.

Anna stared at Elsa's crystal blue eyes and she was confused if Elsa's expressions were like that all the time. Like they remain emotionless like that. She shook her head. "Uhm," she mumbled.

"I'm out of here... since you don't have anything else to say." That moment, Elsa walked off with hands in her pockets. Letting the taller girl escape, Anna went to the opposite direction.

* * *

Elsa made her way home. It was a little far away from her school. She wanted to take the bus earlier, but since she couldn't be _assed_ to go back to where she created tantrum with her ice powers at the bus stop, she called it quits and decided to walk home.

Once she arrived at her house, her father was outside, getting letters from the mailbox. He had dirty brown short hair. He also had a fine looking brown moustache. He wore a simple outfit of white-grey shirt that had small rips and pale faded blue pants. He looked at Elsa, who unlocked the small red coloured fence. "How was school?" he asked, looking at his daughter as she walked passed him without looking.

Elsa sighed and kept walking. The tall and messy grass was brushing against her legs. "Meh," she replied. Her house wasn't the most nicest either. The grass was pale green and it was tall. It was up to her knees. Broken plant pots were on the side of the house. The house was quite small and there was no footpath. It was just plain grass she was walking on. She went inside the somehow opened door and walked to the kitchen to open a closet to look for food. There were only a few to be seen. She then decided to grab a packet of opened leftover oreos that was placed on the left side next to a half broken food bowl.

Elsa heard her father close the front door and headed inside the house. He placed the letters on the table in the living room. "You never bother talking to me about yourself anymore, Elsa," he said. "Is there something wrong here?"

Elsa closed the closet and looked straight at the door she had closed. "No, Papa. I'm just tired, you know... school."

Her father sighed, knowing she was lying to him. "All right. You can sleep it off, but make sure you're awake before dinner."

Elsa nodded and took an oreo into her mouth to chew it whilst walking away from the kitchen. "I will." She went to her bedroom, past the three steps between the living room and the hallway. Her room was just in the middle. Heavy frost and fog was coming out the bottom of the door. She unlocked her bedroom door and closed it when she went inside. As was mentioned before, her bedroom floor was rarely unseen because of her clothes and other things all over the place. Not only her clothes covered the room, there were small particles of ice and floating small snowflakes floating about in mid-air of the room. Small icicles were seen on the bottom of her desk and on the ceiling. The window was frozen shut as it had ice stuck on the edges. If an ordinary person enters her room, they'll end up shivering non-stop. It was exactly -11 degrees cold inside her room. Her walls were covered with thin layer of see through ice. One wall had the writing _I Am So Fuc__king__ Happy_ made in different sized icicles there. They weren't sharp. The point was cut short.

Elsa removed her black satchel and threw it on her bed, along with the packet of oreos. She walked over to her drawer and opened it, pulling out a wrinkled gauze bandaid and some small ripped up tissues. She sat herself onto her bed and tried her best to find a decent space to use the sun's light to lead her. Since her room was quite small, it was hard. She then removed her stained gloves. Both of her palms had dried blood stains. Using small amount of water from her drink bottle, she damped the tissue to wipe the dried blood stains from her palms. Bits of red coloured scabs of residues went everywhere on her skin. _Fucking __ouch__!_ It stung as she kept going.

When both were fairly cleaned, thick dark red liquid oozed out of the open wounds. Elsa just sighed and placed new tissues on top of her opened wounds and wrapped her hands with the gauze bandaids. _That should do it... For __now__._ She then grabbed her stained gloves. Looking at them, she realized they were no good to use. And since it was the weekend tomorrow, she didn't have to worry, so she placed them aside to wash later.

Turning her back, she laid down on her bed roughly, making herself bounce off a little. She placed her left injured hand onto her face to wipe it. She inhaled deeply as she saw snowflake marks all over her left wrist. With her right fingers, she ran her finger around the shape. A few of the marks were faded and hardly seen. Others overlapped one another. The look she had while looking at her scars changed. She was about to cry when she didn't want to. Empty and heavy feeling was inside her stomach. So she just rolled to her side and looked at her bandaid palms. They were slowly turning red. _Mama__..._ She sniffled. _...Mama, I __miss__ you!_ She hugged herself close and couldn't help but to cry. _What do I do...?_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's**** Rants:** Hope you guys now know what the _dark_ part of this story now. I had to split this chapter into two coz I wanted to concentrate with one thing here. Be sure to check my deviantART (PPLyra) for up coming doodles for this chapter!

**Counts:** Reviews (5), Favourites (18) and Follows (35).

Until then, STAY AWESOME GUYS.

-PPLyra.


	4. Hazelnut

**A/N:** (Re-uploaded coz mistakes happened) I had to work on a new Resident Evil Fic before writing this chapter. Hope you guys understand! And sorry about my grammar. English is not my first language, now you guys know. Thanks for sticking with me.

This is also the only chapter (Hopefully) where Anna rants about her Pokemon knowledge. I've made a small dictionary at the end of this chapter for you guys who don't know much about Pokemon.

* * *

Existence  
_Chapter Four: Hazelnut.  
_By: PPLyra

* * *

Weekend. Saturday and Sunday. They were Anna's favourite days of the week.

She would get up from her bed, all bright and early to do absolutely _nothing_ in both days. She would either lay on her bed underneath her warm blanket for hours until her mom bust in her bedroom to drag her out her bed or watch the morning cartoons like she did when she was little or simply just relaxing, having a cup of warm Milo with her favourite cereal Froot Loops. But today was different. Her cousin, Rapunzel, had asked her to hang out with her this Saturday. Anna was looking forward to this day all week. Even though she only slept four hours last night, she was super psyched about today rather than thinking about her tiredness. She was bouncing around her bedroom in happiness. Usually if it was school day, she would act like a zombie and bang her head on the kitchen table to act all sluggish.

That moment, her phone played a song. It was the chorus of Katy Perry's _Roar_ song. Anna then got into the mood of dancing while putting her grey coloured shirt on in front of her mirror. It had a tiger with the words "Roaaaar" on it. "_You're gonna hear me roooaaar!_" she sang along. Then realized a moment later it was repeated. "Wait, what?!" She suddenly remembered that was her ringtone, so she swiftly picked up her cellphone before seeing the caller ID. "This is Anna speaking," she said, then sat on her bed.

"Anna-banana!" her cousin called out through the cellphone. "Why did you answer so late?!"

"Sorry! I was dancing along with my ringtone."

Rapunzel sighed. "Oh, Anna..." then she changed the subject. "You ready for today?" She sounded so eager.

"Of course! Looking forward for ages now!"

"Great! We'll meet up at the Arendelle train station!"

"All right. See you soon." Anna hanged up and continued putting her proper clothes on. She put on purple tacky looking pants and pale purple button up denim jacket to match it. She then grabbed her small black backpack from her desk and saw her other pink bag there. The broken 3DS she had picked up yesterday was poking out of the opened bag. She glanced at it. _I better check her game tonight..._

Once she had made it to the train station after 25 minutes, she saw her cousin waiting impatiently sitting on a bench with a train pass card on her hand. She wore a pink shirt that had cuts on its shoulder sleeves with black hearts and crosses design and magenta short skirt that had a plaid design of black and white with black bike shorts underneath. "Oh, bother, Anna. You're finally here," she said, running to her cousin to give her a quick hug. "Let's go. The stable for the horses has already opened!"

Then Rapunzel linked armed with Anna, dragging the poor girl behind her. "Whaaa..." Anna groaned. "Slow down!" When they tagged on with their train cards, they waited for the train to come by to take them to the nearby horse stable.

* * *

After hours of playing with horses from the stable, Anna laid herself down on a bed of hay, getting a shade from the hot sun. She already stripped her purple jacket off. _Why did I bother wearing tight jeans?! Why not just shorts and a singlet?!_ The horse she was grooming was right next to her. It was grey coloured with black and white checkered styled clean mane. Sweat covered Anna's body. "Awh, man. Horses are fun, but cleaning them is so complicated!" she puffed. She placed the brush to her side that she used to groom the horse with and wiped the sweat off her face. She was breathing heavily and she closed her eyes to try and take everything in. "I want to... dunk my whole body... into that water trough there, Punzie..."

Rapunzel was sitting on a saddle of her own horse. It was grey coloured as well except its mane was just plain blonde colour that was freely being brushed by the brunette. "You complain too much, Anna. Besides the horses's spit goes in there. You _still_ want to dive in?"

"Eughh..." Anna disgusted. "...Actually, not any more..."

"For some odd reason, seeing Maximus' blonde mane makes me remember when I used to have my long, blonde hair..." Rapunzel said as she was playing with her horses' hair with her left hand. "But I'm still happy I cut it."

"I don't remember you telling me why you decided to cut and dye it, Punzie. It has been ten years since we were together. You looked amazing with blonde hair."

"It's not my fault! I mean, I had to think of something for the trouble!"

Anna sat up, looking at her cousin. She was on her side, just a little further away. "What do you mean?... What trouble?" she asked, with her eyebrow raising.

Rapunzel looked back at Anna and shook her head. "Never mind. I was having a blonde moment there. I mean, a brunette moment-"

"No!" exclaimed Anna, with her hands up. "Tell me what happened! I'm intrigued!"

Rapunzel then started to laugh and Anna was confused. "Funny story, really. During my first year of high school, I was so sick of boys going gaga over my long blonde hair, so I cut it short and dyed it brown since I already had my eyes on Eugene..."

Anna had a face expression that showed that she was even _more_ confused than before. "Uhh, kay... That was slightly interesting..."

"Well, you wanted to know!" Rapunzel then hopped off her horse and walked up to Anna and decided to help her to stand up back on her feet. "Say, it's so damn hot in here. How 'bout we call it a day and get some ice cream?"

Anna nodded. "Sure. As long as you pay for it."

Her cousin scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. As long as you pay me back..." Then she looked at her watch, it was quarter to three in the afternoon. "We still have some more time before we go back home."

The two then tidied up the place and made their way out. "I'm getting my favourite ice cream flavour, mint with chocolate sprinkles. What's yours?"

"Since when Eugene and I started to hang out, all I ever pick was hazelnut ice cream. So I'll be picking that because its special..."

"I guess love makes you do stupid things."

"No," Rapunzel said, "you're not even in love, Anna and you always _do_ stupid things." The brunette then giggled.

"That's not funny!" Anna snapped back.

* * *

That night, after showering her disgusting and sticky body, Anna finally laid her sore body on her comfortable bed. _Ahhh... Bed. You always understand me... I don't want to leave you until tomorrow... _When she rolled on her side, she saw the damaged 3DS from her bag. _Awh man. Do I have to get up?!_ She then frowned and glared at the console like it could just teleport on her hands. _Unghh. Stupid! Of course it won't teleport here! Get up from your __fat as_s and get it yourself! She shook her head. _Ugghh! FINE!_ After having an argument with herself, she sat up and grabbed the item in frustration, then sitting back on her bed.

Before Anna looked at the item, she walked to her drawer. She pulled open the drawer slide and pulled out her own 3DS console. It wasn't much. It was plain white colour that had a cute Leafeon sticker on it. It also had her name spelled out by pink coloured stickers as well in green colours. She then sat back on her bed, looking at the consoles side by side. The consoles were different from each other. From Anna's knowledge, her one was an XL and Elsa's was a normal sized one. _I haven't seen this one up close..._ She picked up the Glaceon themed 3DS to examine it. The Glaceon was on the right side of the console. It look magnificent and fearless. _I wonder why Elsa was so ticked off when this thing broke. It's not a big deal. Getting the files from this to transfer to a new 3DS is pretty simple. _She then opened it. The control pad had a design of a snowflake. The A, B, X and Y buttons were coloured white like snowballs. The top screens' had dried sugar cane juice, as well as all over the cracked dual screens. Then she tried to turn it on. The blue LED light was seen lit up on the device. The dual screens turned white but then it made a pop sound and the screens went black again. _Wait, what?!_ She tried to turn the device on again and again, finding it was useless. It wouldn't turn on no matter how many times she tried. She even tried to use her charger to see if it will work. The LED charging light was working fine, but it still shuts itself off.

Anna grumbled to herself and turned the console to look at the back. There was something inside the slot. She pushed to eject it and saw a _Pokemon X_ cartridge there. She gave it a quick glance and grabbed her own 3DS. She ejected her own game, which was _Pokemon Y_ and placed Elsa's game inside her slot and turned her 3DS on. A minute later, she managed to get to Elsa's Pokemon game.

"Wow!" she couldn't help but say it out loud. _She collected all 418 Pokemon! Isn't that... a finished Pokedex without trading?! Wow..._ Her trainer name was just Elsa. She played the game for more than 600 hours and the sprite had a blue hat and the hair was light blonde and it was a ponytail. The eyes were crystal blue, like Elsa herself. One thing that Anna noticed was, the last save location was at Route 10. Her heartbeat quicken. _Didn't she mumbled about a shiny Eevee when I crashed onto her?_ She gulped and her eyes wondered off. _She must've been chaining it..._ She pressed the A button to load the save file. Music from Route 10 from the game started to play then the over world of the 3D game appeared on the screens. Anna stared in awe how Elsa costumized her female character in the game. Her character wore a blue shirt with a white long sleeve and a tie, blue skinny jeans, a black purse, a blue cycling cap and a white metal pin shaped like stars attached to the cap. She pressed the X button to load the menu. She didn't hesitate to look at the team Elsa had in her party. They were all level 100's. From left to right, she had a female Glaceon named Snowflakes, a male Vanilluxe named iScream, an Articuno named Arti, an unnicknamed female Lapras, a male Abomasnow named Marshmallow and a female Weaville named Slusher.

_I guess she's really into ice types..._ Anna sighed. _I see no Froslass here. It's probably because she doesn't have friends to trade with... but why not use the GTS or Wonder Trade?_

Questions bounced around inside Anna's head and she sighed, knowing that no-one would answer her. Not only because no-one can read her mind and not even her mom could answer those questions about someone she doesn't know. Anna turned her 3DS off and turned her bedroom lights off to get some sleep. _I'll find Elsa at school and ask her these questions. Hopefully she won't growl at me and run away like the last time..._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for lack of Elsa here. As usual, I only focus on one thing in each chapter! I have a Facebook and Tumblr page of ElsAnna/Existence of you guys are interested. The link is sitting on my profile. Even the fan arts and cosplays I've done for this Fic.

**Small Poke-Dictionary:**

-Route 10 is basically where this certain Pokemon, Eevee, lives. Only in that place where you can catch it in this game (Friend Safari too).  
-Chaining: Basically its an easier way to chain for shinies (Shinies are different colours from a normal Pokemon. Evee is usually brown, but a shiny Eevee is white. They sparkle when they're called out to battle)  
-GTS (Global Trading System) and Wonder Trade is basically trading with different people around the world using WiFi.  
-Overworld is like those sprites or models seen in the game.  
-Anymore questions, feel free to PM me.

**Count:** Reviews (10), Favourite (25) and Follows (47).

Until next time, awesome peeps. Bye!

-PPLyra.


	5. Snowflake Scars

**Rants:** I tried to work on my Resident Evil fic but only to find it useless as I was on Writer's Block. But I'll do this Fic in the meantime.

And just heads up. Future scenes of this story contains violence, okay? Hope you guys are up for it. Deaths related and all that. I mentioned before. This story is dark.

If you guys want music to listen to with this chapter, there's "Place in this world" by Michael W Smith.

* * *

**Existence  
**_Chapter Five: Snowflake Scars_  
By: PPLyra

* * *

It was Sunday.

The sun flickered through the small gap between the dark blue curtains. Elsa growled in frustration, trying to block the sun rays with her forearm, realizing that the rays were shooting straight at her eyes. _I should get another pair of curtains to block that mother-f__u_cking sun! She sat up, trying to focus her eyes from the white spots she could see from the sun rays. She then looked at her small clock that was placed on top of her drawer. It was 10:12AM. She yawned and stretched her body, realizing it was Sunday. _Damn it. Why am I so freakin' tired when I slept the whole of Saturday?!_

Elsa stood up from her bed and looked at her mirror. It was covered with small dirt and fingerprint marks. She brushed her bangs with her fingers to make it look clean. She may slept the whole day of Saturday, but she doesn't have bad bed hair. Her long braid was still in good condition. The outfit she wore was still the same one she had worn last Friday. She didn't wear anything new since she was too lazy. When weekends came, she just lay on her bed and wait for dinner after school on Fridays. She then sleeps the whole day of Saturday and does laundry on Sunday, her homework and play her 3DS. But this weekend was different. Not only because her 3DS was broken, but her homework was already done. She spent the lunchtimes at the school library rather than going to the lunch room.

Elsa pulled open her curtains and looked outside. It was a sunny day. Not a grey cloud to be seen. Perfect day to do her laundry.

* * *

After a few moments of collecting her dirty clothes and her stained gloves, she placed them inside a white basket, which had small broken handles. A few of her clothes were still on the floor. Those were the _sort of in good condition but still acceptable to wear_ clothes. She then removed her plaid shirt to put it inside the basket. The only thing that covered her upper body now was the shirt inside that she wore. It was a sleeveless black shirt and white skulls with red roses were clearly seen. She unwrapped her gauzed palms and saw they were still healing. They still hurt, but she can bare the pain.

On her way to the hallway, she found the house empty. She didn't mind as it was always like that on Sundays. Her father goes to work and gets home before twilight. She has the whole place to herself.

The Ice Queen closed her bedroom door. Sound of ice cracking and breaking were heard as the door was being forcedly pulled closed. She groaned in frustration then made her way towards the kitchen then placed the laundry basket onto the dinner table as there was a plate seen there, also a pile of dirty clothes. She took the clothes to her basket and grabbed the plate. There were chocolate buttons there. _Papa must've left them here..._ She placed some in her mouth and others she left to eat later.

On the way out of the kitchen, she made her way to a small closet to get a small brush, a box of detergent powder and a bucket. She went outside and turned on a tap that was located next to the doorway. Water splashed down the bucket, soaking half of her pants. _F__uc_king hell! She suddenly stood up and then folded the soaked parts of her pants. Water dripped on the sides but she ignored it. "Not a good start of my Sunday..." she said aloud to herself. Once adding soap into the mixture, she brushed the clothes and some good froth of bubbles were seen.

* * *

After three hours of doing the laundry, she put everything away. The clothes that were hang on the clothesline were gently getting dried. She turned her whole body to see the view of her backyard. It looked the same as always. There was a huge lake there and a forest. It was a very muddy lake, especially when it rained overnight. But since the rain hasn't passed, the lake wasn't wet like a swamp. It looked normal. Elsa walked around it and made her way to the forest. It was deep. If you had no experience there, you'll get lost. But Elsa always visit there and can get out with her eyes closed. The forest was her place in this world.

A place where she felt like she was home.

A place where she belonged.

A place where she could be free.

She went to the deeper side of the forest and sat herself beside a big tree and looked up. _Mama..._ She sighed. _I hope you can hear me. I'm sorry, okay?_ She sniffled. _I know you wanted me to go on, but I just can't..._ She looked down at her wrists. Scars shaped like snowflakes were all she could see. _I know I promised myself to stop this, but-_ She started to hiccup, yet no tears seemed to be forming. _I haven't cut myself since you gave that 3DS... but since it's broken... I can't seem to... to... stop thinking about this!_ Her arms began to tremble. _I just... I just want to see you again, Mama... I want to caress you... I want you to tell me that it's going to be okay... but it's not okay..._ She opened her right hand and was still damp from the earlier washing. Wrinkles from using water for a long time were seen. She saw bits of opened wound from yesterday and ice started to form on her palms. "It's not okay, Mama! I need you!" _I want to... hurt myself to feel better..._There was a sudden winced of pain she felt inside her palm. _Nggghhh!_ The blade of ice she wanted wasn't forming. Instead, blood was oozing out her palms, along with bits of ice were spiking out from the slits. "_F__u_uuuuck!" she cried out in pain.

Elsa stood up and shook her injured hand. Looking at it again, the ice was gone, only to see blood splatters on her palm. "That hurt! What the hell?!" She wiped the blood off her palms with her pants and walked back to her house. _Guess I better wait until these wounds are healed. Never seen anything like this before._

On her way home, she realized staying in the house for the rest of the afternoon was going to be boring, so she decided to get out of the house and visit the city. She unfolded her pants and they were sort of dry. The sun was still out so she didn't bother to wear any jacket. It wasn't really cold. Her body was already immune to the cold.

The cold never bothered her anyway.

Before going to the city, she packed a juice box with her. She stabbed the juice box with the straw and started to sip it. She made sure all the doors were locked in the house and made her way to the city. It takes a while for her to go there, but walking all the way there doesn't matter to her. It usually takes her an hour of walking to go there, but since she always go there every Sunday, she was used to it.

The city was filled with people today. Probably because it was sunny out, but the wind was slightly cold. Elsa was walking with her hands inside her pockets and looked at the ground as she walked. A few people walked pass her and bump her shoulder or arm. She sighed in frustration, just wanting to blast ice at them, but with the cold wind, the people doesn't seem to realize the chills they get when Elsa walk passed them. But doing such violence won't do a thing, so she just left them be. In the corner, next to the busy bus station, she spotted her favourite shop to visit. She never went inside it as she was too afraid that kids or other people will make fun of her.

So instead, she was only window shopping.

She looked up and gazed at the window. She gasped in shock. There was something there that had caught her eyes. The look on her face was something extra-ordinary. She placed her hands onto the glass window and stared in awe at the item that was displayed on the shop's window. It was sky-blue coloured. It looked like a fox. It has light-blue pointy ears. It was none other than a Glaceon plush toy. It also had other Pokemon stuff toys there, but the Glaceon one caught Elsa's attention. Her fingers started to shake violently, like she wanted to just grab the toy, but she couldn't. She had no money. Asking her father won't even help. His money every week only goes for the house's mortgage, the electricity, water supplies and food they eat. She was poor. She knew she couldn't get it, no matter how hard she tried. Getting a job was impossible. She had tried doing so, but they all turned her down because she looked very cold.

Her knuckles were turning white. Ice began to form around her palms. When she heard ice cracking on the glass, she moved back and more ice appeared on the glass from her dangerous actions. Anxious, she ran away. Tears dropped down her eyes and she zoomed passed people.

_Coward..._ She sniffled. _You're a f__uc_king coward who can't even control her powers!

By the time she went home from window shopping, it was almost sunset. But made in time before she realized her father was close to home.

* * *

On the other end, Anna was wrecking her brain, trying to finish her homework. She rapidly pressed her computer's keyboard to get some writing done. She hated homework. She really did. She always do them in the last minute and always regret it. "Damn it!" she shouted out loud, straining her brain. "Where'd my weekend go?!" She then wailed. "I wasn't ready!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes: **Stay awesome, guys!

**Counts:** Reviews (11), Favourites (31) and Follows (58).

-PPLyra.


	6. Ice Queen of Disaster

**Notes:** Chapter title from Lana Del Rey's song. I love it.

**PS:** I'll be writing a colab OC Frozen lemon Fic soon.

* * *

**Existence  
**_Chapter Six: Ice Queen of Disaster_  
By: PPLyra

* * *

The number one out of a million reasons of why Anna hated Winter so much was getting up early for school. That meant leaving her warm blanket and bed to face the cold weather in the mornings. She was never a morning person. She was only a morning person when she had somewhere to go to that didn't relate to school.

Second was putting clothes on. Not only removing her pyjamas was cold enough, but putting clothes on that had been on her desk overnight was more annoying because they were freezing cold to put on. Twice as cold she was before. Felt like they were made from ice or were just taken out from the freezer.

Third was the weather. She had to wear five layers of clothing to make herself warm. She felt fat. It was hard to move with such thick material wrapped around her body. She wrapped herself with a thick pale green snow jacket. On her feet, she wore her cream coloured fluffy boots. Her fingers were numb. Felt like they were slapped by a spiky mace when she was shoving her feet inside her boots.

When she was finished, she headed for the kitchen and placed four breads into a toaster and waited. She looked at the time, she has six minutes until her bus leaves. Anna sighed in frustration, knowing her toast will take some time, so she opened the fridge to get the strawberry jam out. She also grabbed a butter knife and some tissue paper. When she looked at the toaster again, the four toasts suddenly popped out. _"Mother of Arceus!"_ she screamed out her lungs. _Damn it! Why do I always get scared by this stupid toaster?! The toasts always pop out when I look at it!_

When she was ready, she headed out. To her surprise, it was wet outside. Rain poured down. Anna was not amused. She ran down a few flight of stairs in a hurry, causing the toasts on her hands to slip out the paper tissue. She only noticed when they fell off. "Shi-" _Flop!_ Anna's four toasts fell on the ground, making them all soggy and unable to eat for her taste. "Motherfu- _toast!_" she exclaimed, then she looked up. "Can this morning get any worse?!"

* * *

Elsa awoke with a bit of a snowflake that landed on her cheek. _Mmhhh..._ Her cheeks and eyes twitched. She sat up and wiped the small particle off her paled skin, seeing her dried wound on her palms. _They're not healed yet... How useless..._ She stretched her sore body and let out a yawn.

Moving herself out of bed, she put on a overly massive sized blue shirt with white sleeves inside over her white singlet and showed her pale coloured shoulder blades. There was a photo of a white electric guitar shaped like a spider on the shirt. She then wore her faded blue pants over her boxers. She didn't bother looking at her mirror, she already felt dead-looking anyway.

As she made her way out of her room, she slipped on her newly washed blue and black striped fingerless gloves. Clenching her fingers, her knuckles went from reddish brown to white._Finally... They're covered up..._ She scrunched the edges to make them smaller. She didn't like them covering her whole arm.

Once she went out her room, she shut the door closed. Bits of cracked icicles flew everywhere. She turned around and saw her dad having some cup of coffee at the kitchen table. He had a pile papers on the table. His hands were scrunching his short and messy hair. There was an uneven cut pencil between his fingers. Elsa walked over to the kitchen to see what he was doing. "Uhm," said Elsa, startling her father, "good morning, Papa..."

"Oh, Elsa," he said, looking up at his daughter. "I didn't hear you come in." Ignoring what he said, Elsa looked at the papers that were placed on the table. _His work is too much for him... Yet he still keeps going..._ "Elsa...?"

"Hunh?! Oh, anyway, Papa, I must go. Bye." That moment, Elsa ran out and shut the front door closed. It was windy and cold outside.

Her father watched as she helplessly ran out the house. "But... You haven't eaten since dinner last night..."

Elsa was walking along the side walk, puddles of water splashed as she walked passed them. Her mouth was breathing out white smoke as she paced. _I could really use a piece of bread or some toast right now... Any toast. _

* * *

When the bus came, Anna hurriedly went inside and tagged in her card to pay, hoping she wasn't late for school. She usually takes the bus before that one and visit the library and tried to finish her leftover homework everyday. But she ran in late because of her toasts incident. She sat herself way up front, just behind the driver's seat. _Sigh..._ Her hand made its way inside her pink bag to search for a notebook to start her homework. In the third stop, she looked at the few people that were boarding the bus. To her surprise, she saw the familiar blonde. She saw her paid the driver fast and made her way to the seats. Anna met Elsa's gaze for a few seconds before she tore her eyes off the two plaited haired girl and made her way to the empty seat located three seats away from Anna, opposite to where she was seated. The person who Elsa sat next to shivered uncontrollably when the Ice Queen was seated.

Anna looked at her while she was staring directly at the person who sat in front of her. She crossed her arms and sighed. Anna wanted to look away, but she took that moment to gaze at her charming looks. Her hair was slight messy like she hasn't untied it for days. Faded freckles were seen on her cheeks. Her neck... Why does she have to wear something so revealing? Isn't she cold at all?!

That moment, Elsa was pissed that a creepy looking girl was staring at her. Even though she wasn't looking back, she felt that she was spying on her. A pair of icy blue eyes from the blonde stared at the other girl's topaz eyes. The other girl was astonished. She had shot her a mean looking glare and fixed her shirt to cover her shoulder to prevent her to stare at her more.

Anna swiftly sat her back on the seat and her pulse quicken. _Gahhh..._

* * *

They were like that for the rest of the ride. Half an hour later, they've arrived to front of their school. Elsa ran out in a hurry before the people started to stand up. Anna tried to follow her. "Wait!" she called out.

She took out her card to tag off. "Please try again," the ticket machine said, not accepting the card. She couldn't run out the bus without tagging her card off. She'd pay $10 for penalty issues. "Please try again." Anna kept scanning her card in frustration, card almost slipping off her hand. "Thank you," the machine beeped.

Anna ran out in a flash, looking around the front gates for Elsa. She was nowhere to be seen. Only other students from her school were there. _Where could she be?_ Anna kept walking, adjusting the one strapped she held her bag over her shoulder. She looked in every corner as she went passed the black tall gates that says "ARENDELLE UNIVERSITY" that were written in big white writing on an arch right above the gates. Bushes and black gates surrounded the cream coloured school. It was like a castle or a museum like school. People were gathering around to meet up with their classmates and friends. They were all chattering about their weekends.

The red-haired just kept pacing, still looking around for the blonde girl. _Damn! She ran so quickly!_ That moment, the bell rang. Anna gasped in shocked, with her hands on her face. "Oohhhh!" she shouted to herself. People around looked at her. "My homework!" _What am I going to do?! I can't go to class like this! My teacher will throw me out!_ She sighed deeply. _No. I'm going to face it like a man and tell her I didn't finish my homework! Better yet, I did finish my homework, I just forgot it at home. Or the dog ate it. Wait, what? I don't even have a dog! Or left it in the bus... and its gone forever... Hmm. Maybe that one will do..._ "Anna, shut up..." she whispered under her breath.

The second bell rang just as she sat herself in her seat in the music class. The room was filled with musical instruments. There was a drum set all the way at the back of the brown coloured room. A long desk covered the left side of the room and had seven black keyboards sat there. Four acoustic guitars were nearly stacked in one corner and two electric guitars were inside an open door closet. Flutes and trumpets were sitting on top of an organ right next to the drum set. Class stopped talking when their black short haired female teacher came in to place. "Good morning!" she called out. The class greeted back.

The day was passed so quickly for Anna. Luckily, her teacher didn't collect the homework or else she would be staying after school to clean up the white board. The whole day, she didn't even see the Ice Queen. The lunch room was still the same. No Elsa to be found.

* * *

When Anna arrived home, she flopped herself on the sofa, waiting for dinner. "You're not going to help me with dinner, Anna?" her mom asked.

"I'm not hungry," her daughter replied, in almost a dull zombie voice. She grabbed a pink coloured cushion that was flatten under her rear and placed it on top of her head and groaned. "I just came from hell... Uhm, I mean school..."

Her mother walked up to her, just behind the sofa. She looked down at her with her hands resting on the top of the sofa. "Something happened with Elsa again?"

"Yes!" Anna shouted, sitting up. The cushion on her face was thrown across her body and fell on the carpet. "I saw her this morning when I caught the late bus!"

"Then what happened?"

"I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't. She disappeared in the crowd at school before I could find her..."

"Maybe she just needs a space, honey..."

"Probably. I mean, for how long?! I'm very impatient!"

"Just have dinner for now to feel better. Try again tomorrow."

* * *

Sound of footsteps were heard behind the front door. Elsa came in and saw her father in the same place as she left him that morning. The coffee cup was gone though. "Elsa? You're already here? There's food here," he said as he pointed at the bowl covered with a used plate on top to cover it.

"Hmm..." Elsa replied, making her way into her room.

"Elsa?"

"I'm fine, Papa. Just going to drop my bag inside my room and then I'll eat dinner."

"All right."

And with that, Elsa went inside her refrigerated room and threw her school bag across the room, landing on her bed. _That On-nah girl... Why does she keep stalking me?! What's her purpose?!_ She closed her room and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

The following morning, Anna woke up and pressed "OK" on the sound of her alarm blaring from her phone. She felt the cold going through her body. _Brrr! Stupid winter!_ She got up ten minutes later and got herself changed. _Damn. I thought wearing singlet and tights were good enough to take in the cold!_ She quickly put on her cold clothes. _I want to see Elsa today. I have to talk to her before school. I'll just catch the late bus..._

Elsa was walking along the side walk, it was raining slightly. She put on her hoodie to keep herself getting wet. A few buses came before she reached the bus stop, but they weren't the one she rode on. When the white, red, blue and yellow bus came, numbered 080x, she prepared herself to get inside and grabbed a couple of coins from her pocket. When it was her turn to pay, the driver stopped her tracks before she could proceed to take her seat. "Excuse me, uhh... Miss?" he said. "You gave me $5. You need $6.80 to pay up."

Elsa shot him a glare look. "Son of a _f__uck_, that's all I have! What are you going to do about it?!" she shouted. Her fists clenched and smoke was coming out her palms. _Conceal, don't feel!..._

Anna was seeing this from the third row of seats. She grabbed her wallet from her pocket and wanted to help, but Elsa grabbed her money and ran out the bus before she could do anything dangerous. A $10 note slipped out of Anna's fingers. Anna stood up to give the money to Elsa, but the bus speedily drove off. Her balance wobbled, sitting her back down. She grunted and looked out her window, seeing the Ice Queen standing alone as the bus fully drove off. "Elsa..." she softly whispered. _Should I get out the bus and talk to her? If I do, I'll be late for school..._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Winter currently where I am. I did experienced toasts dropping on the wet ground before xD

As for that Guest review, Elsa has Pokemon X (Mentioned in Ch4). I don't think there's a Glaceon 3DS that exists in the real world. Plus hers has a very unique design. I will draw it soon.

**Count:** Review (15), Favourites (42) and Follows (68)

Tune in for more.

-PPLyra.


End file.
